The Unknown Player
by Sikstickerz
Summary: The Unknown Players is a group high school teens by the name of Sebastian, Saki, Alisa, and Alex who all get flung into Sword art online weather by some supernatural way or through the buying of the game and this tells of their adventures of how they all meet and who they are as well as trying to beat the game. The chapters will go from one to anthers point of view.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Chapter 1

 _The Beginning_

Sebastian opened his eyes to the sound of high gushing winds as he was falling from the sky onto some floating island in the sky he looked around at the orangeish-yellow sky as a voice was heard

"Welcome to Sword Art Online" a mysterious computerized voice was heard he was still plummeting towards the ground at an insanely high speed though he could tell it wasn't human made or at least real life made it was like a dream, one in which he was about to die he quickly realized what was happening as he let out a loud scream as he got closer to the ground before he was enveloped in a blue glow and transported to a place with several other people who were pointing at the sky.

"Is that blood," he heard from several people around him as he watched horrified of what was before him as it morphed into some type of person but a very large one he watched in fear as it spread its arms out wide the palms of his hands white wearing a large red cloak.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba, and welcome to Sword Art Online. As you have probably already noticed the log out button in the options menu is no longer there or working. This is not a bug but something that I implemented into the game you are now trapped here until you beat the game. And don't worry about someone trying to take off your helmet as if it happens the microwaves will fry your brains from the inside out. Also I have left a little present in everyone's inventory" After he said those words his character evaporated as everyone entered their inventory he watched and did as they did as he seemed to have one as well opening the menu he scrolled looking through the options 'Settings, Status, Equip, Messages, Friends, and Inventory' he clicked on inventory seeing that a mirror was in it he clicked on it as it seemed to appear in the air in front of him as everyone was enveloped in a blue light again changing their characters into what they looked like as well as him as he realized he didn't have a name he opened his menu again to find an edit and registration button for his name as he put in his username; SIKSTICKERZ.

"I should get out of here" he said aloud as he seen two other players leaving along side each other he decided to follow them to see if they new what was happening "hey guys wait up" they turned around as he approached them he seen their names above their head, Kirito and Klein.

"Were getting out of here if you want to you can come with us and try and level up some as there's a town a little ways over and there's bound to be enemy's to fight on the way," the one named Kirito said as his stature was good and he had a sword on his back that's when Sebastian realized he had one too.

"Actually, I have some friends that I left back there and their probably scared shitless having this been happening. Sorry I have to go teach them how to survive," the one by the name of Klein said briefly

"Are you sure you can survive by yourself?" Kirito asked towards Klein worryingly like they had some sort of connection between them

"Relax, I'll be fine, I ran a guild in the last game I played so I'm sure I'll be just fine" Klein answered back in a confidante tone before turning and running back towards the town

"so its just us then?" Sebastian asked Kirito as the both took off for the next town over with their swords drawn slashing at the enemys the faced defeating them one by one gaining levels easily and taking out more then their fair share of Dire Wolves and Lizardmen.


	2. Chapter 2: At wits End

Chapter 2

At wits end

 _Disclaimer: This is an edited version of this chapter as I have revisited changed names and well yeah. I do not own Sao or any of the characters with the exception of my own OC's._

A month had passed since the start of SAO and Saki had become a solo player as no one really liked her personality as she was mildly mean to people she didn't like very much or that just kind of gave her a bad vibe. But when it came down to it she was a nice caring individual who wanted nothing more then to clear the game for now. She had met a strange peculiar girl named Asuna, she wore a cloak in which her orange hair showed through, a few days ago and she herself wasn't that normal if you account her schizophrenia into the mix of things wrong in her head I guess you could call her normal thankfully the game made it better a bit since she didn't see things in the game due to the neural transmission between the brain and headset.

"Hey kid you want a new sword," A NPC cut her thoughts off from a shop as she was walking through the market district of the town of beginnings looking for an inn to pass the night through as she had just finished farming for her leveling and had a decent amount of col for the next few days as she entered the inn she approached the NPC behind the counter.

"a room for the night will be 20 col" The NPC said before Saki paid and was given a key without a word she went to her room unequipped her gear and laid on the bed comfortably though she didn't sleep until late that night she just thought about what had happened to her friend when the game started. Her mind traveled back to the night Seleena died as she drifted off.

"Come on, Saki! Just a few more rooms until the treasure," Seleena had said, popping her head out from behind the dungeon map.

"Don't you think we should take a quick break and heal first? No reason to get in a hurry," Saki replied. She leaned on her weapon and stretched more out of habit than anything else.

"Nah, we both have at least half of our HP. These enemies have been a joke," She grabbed Saki's hand, "let's just go for it!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea" She was dragged by Seleena who had a massive strength for her size which was rather slender in frame but was complemented by her long red hair

"Quit being a wuss, this will be a breeze" Seleena who had always been confident and headstrong made the mistake of being too cocky that day as they fought their way through to the treasure chest at the back of the dungeon.

"Wow, we actually found it" Saki had said almost exhausted from fighting almost all day as she checked her map "I think that's all the rooms too"

"Well time to see what the treasure is" Seleena said with a smile as she walked over to the treasure chest opening it, as a light absorbed it and caused the room to turn a dark red

"It was a trapped chest!" Saki exclaimed as she drew her word standing in a defensive position

"Why was it a trapped chest, that's just unfair" Seleena managed to spit out before drawing her axe as goblins and golems spawned in the room "this isn't good,"

"No it's not" Saki swung her sword at one of the goblins as its health depleted disappearing "guess it's a good thing they have low health but there's to many of them" she sung her sword again at a closing golem. Seleena was fighting her own measure of enemies using her Spiraling Axe skill she swung her axe around before stopping out of breath

"There's just to many" Seleena squeezed out between breaths as a goblin spawned behind her she swung at the one in front of her not noticing the goblin as it stabbed its spear through her chest stopping her motions

"SELEENA!" She screamed jolting up in her bed as the daylight poked through the rooms windows she was breathing heavily from her nightmare. She managed to shake off her jitters before heading out and ordering something to eat at the tavern. After she ate she had headed to the Town of beginnings to see the memorial wall of the people who died.

She walked in to see the big wall of names coming to a stop at Seleenas' username, PheonixFlames4Eva a bit of irony in the username but she noticed someone else staring at the username as well he was a tall brown haired person who looked to be in their mid to late 20s as he turned to walk away she seen his face it was Seleenas older brother Jackson though she could barely recognize him as his face was covered in dirt and his hair had changed colors from his normal dyed blue to brown which was weird to see him like that.

Saki took one last look at the wall before walking out and down towards the edge of the map and sitting on the edge. Over the past month she had seen many people jump off the edge and it seemed that she too would be one of them as she pushed herself off lightly, she felt a hand grab her jacket caller pulling her backwards to a bench.

"W… What," she was confused as she stood up looking behind her to see the man who had pulled her up "Why'd you stop me?" she asked him in an angry tone

"Because, I couldn't stand by and watch someone commit suicide" He replied in a soft and careing tone contradictory to hers "if I can help someone I do, and you seemed like you needed help"

"So says you," she practically yelled back at him as her memories came back to her again about Seleena and she began to tear up.

"So says those tears" he sat down on the bench looking her over as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm not crying I just have a bit of dust in my eyes," Saki managed to spit out shakily before regaining her composure

"Why, don't you tell me what's wrong," he looked at her again as she stood there staring at him in a curious manner

"I don't even know who you are, I'm not going to tell some complete stranger personal things," She spat back at him

"Well, what's your name? Mines Sebastion," he asked her in a soft tone still

"Saki, what do you care for it anyways" she was talking in her mean tone again without realizing it

"well now we aren't strangers are we" he said as she scoffed and turned walking away towards the market again as he got up after her "seriously if you feel like talking to someone feel free to message me" he sent a friend request walking off as she just let it be sitting in her messages as she walked through the town again

"People are weird sometimes" she said to herself before she managed to walk to a restaurant to get lunch as she ate she saw Asuna walk in and order as well noticing her she waved as she waved back as she ate Saki went back to her own food finishing what she had left she got up and decided to head to the next village over and see what she could manage to find as she equipped her sword and armor again she walked through the field making easy work of the wolves and boars she came across being a high level from fighting in the dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Aim for the top

Chapter 3

Aim for the top, I want to be the best there is.

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters involved except my own O.C's.

The clanging of swords and the flying of sparks was always a sight to behold in real life but in the game it was better. He had made it seem easy in real life when he dueled people but in here he had a reputation to uphold the 3rd best dualist in the game and he was aiming for the top too bad he still hadn't beat Kirito. In his mind it sucked more than losing in the real world. Alex was from a rich family born with a silver spoon in his mouth, anything he wanted was handed to him, he never had to compete for things and he was aiming for the top. Someone had challenged him and he was in the middle of a sword lock with the opponent, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. A leg sweep. It gave enough leeway for him to attack the opponent across the chest and get just enough health to win the dual as the "WINNER" sign had appeared over his head as the crowd clapped he smiled with delight.

"That was a last ditch effort I could tell" the woman he was dueling stood with confidence before crossing her arms and walking away.

"Whatever, I won anyways" He had continued his walk to where he was headed, Agil's shop to sell some items and hopefully haggle him out of a sword for cheap. As he walked he noticed the town had a slight Nordic theme towards the building.

"Watch where you're going" some of the kids that where left in the game had run into him yelled at him while he was distracted as he scoffed at them and kept walking as his armor clanged on the ground as he walked towards Agil's shop.

"Hey Alex how ya doing here to buy or sell or haggle me again" he said with his toothy grin as he stood tall

"Sell and Haggle, like normal, you know I'm never buying your stuff at that price" He chuckled as he brought up the trading menu to sell some things

"Kind of hard to believe it's been nearly half a year already isn't it" Agil's smile had faded "and your one of the top ten players below Sebastion but just above Alisa seems Saki fell to 7" he had chuckled

"Don't remind me woulda ya" He chuckled with a smile before hitting the accept button on the trade list "I'm also looking for some new armor got anything I could use that's lightweight I'm tired of lugging around this Iron suit it's to heavy and my stamina runs out to quick in this thing"

"I think I may have something for it" Agil brought up his menu for it bring up a set of black leather light armor to trade him

"Seems durable enough but the stat's aren't really as good as this but then again its light armor" Alex was studying the armors stats compared to his "I won't run out of stamina quickly but it'd take fewer hits to knock me back"

"This is a once time deal and no refunds" Agil said with a sly grin on his face

"Know what Agil I'll take it, and trade it for my worse armor" he brought up his trade menu making sure that the armor he was wearing wasn't traded

"Aww c'mon man don't play me like that" Agil's face had turned from a smile to a frown as Alex hit the accept button

"Once a haggler always a haggler Agil sorry" Alex said as he walked out equipping the new armor which made him lighter and faster as he walked through the district looking for the blacksmith's place. He had a decent enough sword but he wanted a better one he… needed a better one, or so he thought, arriving at the blacksmiths place he ran into Kirito coming through the door

"Watch, it man" Kirito had said as they collided and hit the floor "Oh, it's you coming to buy a sword here"

"Yeah, I need a better one if I hope to get any farther in the game" Alex's snobby attitude was kicking in "And if I want to beat you"

"Good luck on that one man I'm not a very easy person to beat" Kirito smiled as he laughed and walked away "After all I am the elusive beater"

"Yeah, so you say I'll beat you one way or another" Alex was sure he would be able to beat Kirito in their next dual. Alex had walked in to the store to be greeted by the smithy who was a medium sized blonde haired girl.

"Hello, and welcome to Alisa's smithy what can I do ya for today?" The woman said as her hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it out of her face

"I need something better than this," he placed his sword on the counter as she picked it up appraising it and set it back down again.

"well I'll have to specially make it so please wait a few minutes here" she said as he took the sword and made his way to a bench on the side of the store

"Waste of time this is," he had sat down on the bench as he mumbled to himself some inaudible words as he waited for what seemed like a half hour she came back out with the sword and placed it on the counter

"Here you go sir, thank you for waiting," he held it out at she displayed the price of it

"1000 col for something like this? Why?" he asked her surprised at how much it was

"Well I had to use some hefty heavy duty materials and their not cheap I'll have you know" she said with a half frown as he reluctantly paid and equipped it and walked out

"Yeah, whatever heavy duty my ass" he looked at the sky as it was beginning to turn nighttime he walked down the market street "I'd better find an inn if I want to sleep tonight" he walked towards the nearest inn that he knew before it got completely dark arriving at it he walked up to the counter paying for a room "at least rent isn't too bad" he grabbed the key and headed to his room laying on the bed as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted into his sleep state calmly snoring.


End file.
